I'll Save You Doll (reuploaded)
by MadameSutcliff
Summary: In which Kurloz snaps and does the unthinkable and Kankri is caught in the eye of the storm. Cronus comes to his aid but can he save him or is Kankri too far gone? Warnings inside. Summary sucks. Just read it please?


**Hey loves 3 Okay so this is more homestuck stuff, it's actually most definitely sadstuck and is rated M for a reason. There is rape and physical abuse, please please if this bothers you do not read it, I am not extremely descriptive but enough so that if you find the subjects upsetting then you will not like this story. You have been warned.**

**Also I have nothing against Kurloz. Tbh I think he's adorable. But I needed someone to play the bad guy in this story and since Cronus is playing the hero Kurloz got the short end of the stick here. Sorry if you love him. **

**Homestuck belongs to Hussie, I own nothing. Otherwise, enjoy, and please leave me a review! I welcome constructive critisism and if you liked it please tell me it will make my day! Chapter two is in the works and will be posted shortly. Thanks!~ **

"Kurloz get your hands off of me now!"

Kankri shouted in fear, trembling in the corner of the room, bright red tears mixing with the blood that trailed down his bruised cheeks.

Above him stood his matesprit Kurloz; knife in his hand and rage in his eyes, his other hand curled into a fist, the same fist that had been making contact with Kankri's face and stomach continuously for the past ten minutes or so. For the past several weeks Kurloz had slowly begun to change. It was subtle at first; his movements and his tone became slightly more aggressive, his words a bit harsher, his temper a bit shorter. Kankri didn't think much of it, probably just stress at work.

How wrong he had been.

He could deny it no longer; the one he loved had become a monster.

He was not Kurloz anymore, not his matesprit anymore.

And here Kankri was, being beaten to a bloody pulp and threatened with a potentially deadly weapon.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Kurloz smirked, running the knife down the front of Kankri's sweater, just barely tracing his grey skin with the tip. Kankri gulped, trying to keep his breathing even and his voice from coming out in a terrified scream.

"K-Kurloz, please, I'm b-begging you."

'Aw, little crab, how motherfucking adorable of you. Being all scared and shit. I can smell the terror on you, and it's oh soooo delectable." He paused, licking the side of Kankri's face very slowly. Kankri silently took a deep breath and steadied himself, utterly paralyzed by fear. "Listen, I have a plan. A plan you're gonna like. You've been holding on to that virginity for so long my little motherfucker, too long if you ask me. And I've been oh so patient, what with this celibacy bullshit you try to play. But I think now it's time to change the motherfucking pace a bit, don't you think so?"

In that moment Kankri realized just what was about to happen, and that he was powerless to stop it. His first instinct was to absolutely panic, and panic he did. His eyes widened and the tears he tried to keep at bay now openly streamed down his face as he writhed and fought desperately to escape his captor.

"Kurloz no, please don't! Please just let me go! I can't take that!" He practically wailed, not caring that he sounded like a scared wriggler, and clutched the larger trolls shoulder in a feeble attempt to overpower him. Of course, this attempt was in vain as there was absolutely no way Kankri could hope to stand a chance against Kurloz in any situation so he quickly spent all of his energy fighting and slumped against the wall, defeated, still murmuring desperate pleas.

"Kurloz...I loved you...please don't do this..."

"Tooooooo fucking late for that motherfucker." The Capricorn's tone was low but deadly, almost as frightening as if he'd been yelling, and he grabbed Kankri's face in his hand rather harshly, forcing the other to look at him, his voice becoming much louder and surlier. "TOO LATE! I will fucking have you, I will take you and you will do as I say, and I will make you scream. And whether you want to or not, you will FUCKING LIKE IT. Now then." He pushed Kankri to the ground, kicking him hard in the stomach for good measure, which elicited a cry of pain from the smaller male who was clutching himself tightly, curled in on himself, eyes squeezed shut. He thought about some of the stuff Rufio always said, preposterous as it may be, of how if you wish for something hard enough it will come true. Maybe if Kankri did just that he could escape this awful nightmare.

But of course, he knew that wouldn't work, and that was all he had left. As the spark of hope he'd gained from those thoughts faded, he had nothing to hold on to. He was completely helpless. and he was about to be ruined, tainted, destroyed.

By this point Kurloz was over him, smirking that vicious smirk; he was removing clothes, first on himself then on Kankri, until they were both completely stripped. Kankri curled in on himself as much as he possibly could, shivering from both the intense fear and the freezing floor against his bare skin, but Kurloz tsked and shook his head.

"Now now motherfucker. You can't be hiding like that. Nope. How am I supposed to get to your precious nook that way?" He grabbed Kankri and forced him onto his back, holding both his wrists above his head with one hand and getting on his knees in between the cancers legs, holding him so that he couldn't move or squirm away. He grinned maliciously, the sight pleasing to him. "Oh yes, just look how tight you are. I can see now that celibacy act of yours was no fucking act, you really are a virgin hm?" He pressed his face right up against Kankri's now, staring into those eyes that still leaked bright tears and were positively frozen in fear and anguish, and spoke in a low voice, almost like the purr of a panther. "Well, not for fucking long. I'm gonna motherfucking rip you from end to end. Shall we commence?" He broke of from his dialogue and laughed; it was a sinister and horrifying sound. Then without any further warning he slammed into Kankri, who's bloodcurdling scream pierced the air like a wailing siren that could likely be heard from miles away. To Kurloz's deranged mind it was like a beautiful symphony, and he continued, hitting the smaller troll as hard as he could over and over to get that response time after time.

Kankri screamed until his throat was burning and his voice had all but disappeared; after several minutes of the same act he just became numb all over and he just layed there lifeless, like a rag doll, though tears still silently fell.

He could not handle the pain, could not handle how utterly dirty and violated he felt; his body shut down, his mind following soon after. And then all went black, and stayed black.

Somehow, he hoped he would never wake up again.


End file.
